


Get A Room

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 07:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: Miss Quill. Her coffee mug. Nothing can go wrong.





	

“Coffee mug, save me, save me, from the wastes of life called my students” chanted Miss Quill. From her trusty mug came sweet liquid. Right now, she could forget her jailer Charlie, or the children that made her want sweet oblivion, or any of the alien trouble her students got into. This was quiet time, and it wasn't to be interrupted.

“You and the mug need a room?” asked Ram, having entered the room without her noticing.

“Ramesh, you just earned yourself so much homework,” said Quill.

“That's discriminatory,” said Ram.

Miss Quill gave an especially evil grin. Ram had the sense to shudder.


End file.
